


Conversations With Bongo (At Feeding Time)

by chamlis



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamlis/pseuds/chamlis
Summary: At the ages of 13 and 14 Chloe would often arrive home from school before either parent were home yet, so it would be up to her to feed Bongo the cat. We know Chloe is a smart cookie, but her imaginary conversations with Bongo while he is freaking out about being fed demonstrate this quite well.





	1. Feeding time!

### Random dates between 2007 and 2008 - The Price’s Kitchen

 

[Bongo] MEOW!

[Chloe] What?

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] It’s happening. Look, it’s happening right now. See? There’s your bowl, here’s the can, there is no need for you to be freaking out, ok?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Bongo! Shush!

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] BONGO!

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] You are ridiculous.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Here you go. Yeah that shut you up, huh?

[Bongo] *nom nom nom*

[Chloe] Mmm hmm.

 

* * *

  
[Bongo] MEOW!

[Chloe] Oh, you’re just wasting away, are you?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] You’re just skin and bone?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] I believe you.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] I do! I swear. I mean, I can’t speak for anyone else, but I definitely believe you that you’re starving.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] What do you mean, “Max would believe me”? I just said I believe you! Oh, I see. You’ve just realised I’m the one who’s feeding you, and that I know exactly how often you are fed. So you’re going to try to convince Max you’re starving next time she comes over instead.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Well, she’ll be over in about an hour. Why don’t you try it on her then?

[Bongo] Meow…..

 

* * *

  
[Bongo] MEOW!

[Chloe] Yes, dear brother?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Speak English please, I don’t understand Cat.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] “Meow meow meow meow meow” Okay?

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Yes, I know I just said “I don’t understand Cat”, in perfect Cat.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] No, the irony is not lost on me.

 

* * *

  
[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] That was a pitiful meow. Are you sick or something?

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] You did what?! But Bongo, you know that’s not real butter, right? It says so on the label!

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] I know! I couldn’t believe it either!

 

* * *

  
[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Ok smarty pants, so what is your opinion on the Vatican II then?

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] “That would be an ecumenical matter”? Why, yes, I suppose it would…..

*See notes at end

 

* * *

  
[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] In some cultures, yes. Others, like this one, not so much.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] I agree.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Honestly? Because people, humans, are stupid.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] I don’t know if it will ever change. I hope it will.

 

* * *

  
[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] You, Sir, are no Gentleman.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Indeed.

 

* * *

  
[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] No! You can’t have that! That’s not for small cats.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Because it’s too salty! Your little kidneys will shrivel up like raisins!

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] I am not being mean! I am protecting you!

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] How very dare you!

 

* * *

  



	2. More feeding times!

### Random dates between 2007 and 2008 - The Price’s Kitchen

 

[Chloe] Bongo? Where are you? It’s nom time you silly cat! Bongo? Where is he….?

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Bongo? Why do you sound far away? Did you…? Oh my God, how did you manage to lock yourself in there?

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Alright, there you go, you’re free.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] How did you even do this? There’s a door stopper right here?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Poor baby. Are you embarrassed?

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] I promise I won’t tell Mom and Dad, ok?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] I can’t promise that. You know I can never keep a secret from Max. She always knows when I’m hiding something. That’s why I never lie to her.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Ok, I can try and keep it a secret by omission, but if she asks me outright if you somehow locked yourself in the garage, I’m going to have to tell her the truth. Deal?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Deal!

 

* * *

  
  
[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] It’s not a motorcycle, baby, it’s a chopper.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] I’m sorry baby I had to crash that Honda.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] It’s a chopper baby.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Zed’s

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Zed’s dead, baby. Zed’s dead.

 

* * *

 

[Chloe] Ok, here you go.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] What do you mean you don’t want it? Hey come back here! Bongo!

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] But it’s your favorite! One of you favorites. It’s..um, let’s see...ugh….”Ocean Whitefish and Tuna Feast”. That sounds amazing! Mmmm, nom nom. Fine, I’ll eat it if you don’t want it. Om nom nom.

[Bongo] Meow….

[Chloe] What’s that? Oh you do want it now? Well there won’t be much left because I’m eating it all om nom. Sorry, but it’s so good. Om nom nom.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Are you sure?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] You promise? Ok, here you go. Again.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Bongo! Are you serious right now!? Oh you did not just turn your ass to me. Come back here and eat your dinner, you brat!

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Since when?! I always give you the pâté! You don’t know if you’d even like flaked!

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Huh, I guess you’re right. Maybe “a change is as good as a rest”, as you say. You’re a wise cat, Bongo.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] And a brat.

[Bongo] Meow…

 

* * *

 

[Bongo] Meow.  
  
[Chloe] Enhance 34 to 46.   
  
[Bongo] Meow.   
  
[Chloe] Pull back. Wait a minute. Go right. Stop.   
  
[Bongo] Meow.   
  
[Chloe] Enhance 57 to 19. Track 45 left. Stop.   
  
[Bongo] Meow.   
  
[Chloe] Enhance 15 to 23.   
  
[Bongo] Meow.   
  
[Chloe] Gimme a hard copy right there.

[Bongo] Meow!

 

* * *

 

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Oh, hey buddy.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Oh my God, did I forget to feed you?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Oh, I’m sorry baby. Hold on, let’s get you fed.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] What? Oh, it’s nothing. I’m just a little distracted.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Ok, a lot distracted.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] You know, just things, I guess.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Well shit, Bongo, I don’t know. Maybe it’s something to do with the fact that I’m here talking to you as if you are talking back to me, instead of…..

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Just forget it. Here, eat your dinner.

[Bongo] Meow.

 

* * *

 

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] That is an extremely unpopular opinion, Bongo. You should be careful who hears you say that.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] What are you talking about! I always cover for you!

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Oh really? You think I don’t know where you go at night, hmm?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] You think you’re so suave and secretive, but I know what’s up.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] I wonder if Misty the neighbour cat would see it that way if she knew what you were upto.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Of course that’s not a threat, c’mon!. You know me better than that!

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] But you really expect me to believe that Misty not only knows EXACTLY what you get upto without her, but that she’s OK with it as well?

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Yeah, I’m gonna call shenanigans on that one.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Oh it’s definitely a test, and you, dear brother, are failing it. Just saying.

[Bongo] Meow…

 

* * *

 

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Oh hi there. What manner of creature are you?

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] You’re a “bongo”? But that can’t be.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] No. I know for a fact that all the Bongos became extinct.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Duh. The end of the last ice age, of course.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] So you’re saying you are a shark?

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Well that’s the only other “living fossil” I know of.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Oh yeah, you’re right. There is that other armored looking fish thing. Something something starts with a “C”.

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] No, I can’t pronounce it.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Wait, say it again.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] “See-low-canth”

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] Why thank you. I bet you can’t spell it though.

[Bongo] Meow…

[Chloe] Yeah, no, I’m fucked if I can spell it either. Starts with a “C” like I said…..

[Bongo] Meow…

 

* * *

  


[Joyce] Oh my Lord. Chloe! Have you seen the back of Bongo’s legs?

[Chloe] No, why? Oh wow. Bongo, dude, what have you been doing?

[Joyce] William! Have you seen the back of Bongo’s legs? His fur is missing in patches!

[William] Woa! What the hell happened? Have either of you seen him licking or biting that area more than usual recently?

[Joyce] No, not that I noticed. Chloe?

[Chloe] Well, I mean, he has been kinda going at his….private area a little more lately. I just figured he was having some “me” time, you know….

[William] Alright Buddy, let’s take a look at you.

[Bongo] Meow!

[William] Ho! Wow, that is a fine pair of assless chaps you are wearing there buddy! Holy smokes.

[Joyce] More like crotchless panties…

[Chloe] OH MY GOD. My mother did not just say that. No. No no no no no no.

[William] Let’s come back to that subject later, Honey.

[Chloe] La la-la la la-la-la.

[Joyce] He must be alergic to something. What has changed recently?

[William] The only thing I can think of is we changed his wet food from the pâté to the flaked. Chloe thought he was getting bored of the usual and that he might want a change. Seemed reasonable to me.

[Joyce] That must be it, then. We’ll move him back over to the pâté and see how he is in a few days. I’d rather not spend the money on a visit to the Vet if we don’t have to.

[William] Chloe, I never asked you why you thought he’d prefer the flaked food over the pâté. Any particular reason?

[Chloe] Let’s just say a little kitten whispered in my ear.

[Bongo] Meow!

 

* * *

 

 

[Bongo] Meow!

[William] Well hey there buddy. How was your day today?

[Bongo] Meow!

[William] Uh-oh. Chloe? Are you up there? Bongo says you never fed him today when you came home from school.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] That is such a lie!

[William] He seems pretty adamant about it.

[Chloe] Of course he does! He’s a spoiled brat!

[Bongo] Meow!

[William] Alright. Is Max up there with you?

[Chloe] Yeah. It’s Thursday. Max always comes over on Thursdays now.

[William] That’s right, I knew that. But can you come down here for a second? I just want to ask you something.

[Chloe] Oh...Sure, Dad. I’ll be right down.

[William] Not to worry, Max, Chloe will be right back. I just need to steal her away for a moment, if you don’t mind.

[Max] Oh, um, no. Of course not!

[Bongo] Meow.

[Chloe] Hey Dad. Is everything Ok? Max is kinda freaking out a little bit.

[William] Hey Sweetheart. Sorry about that, I just wanted a father daughter moment.

[Chloe] Am I in...some sort of trouble?

[Bongo] Meow.

[William] Should you be?

[Chloe] I hope not! I like to think I’m on top of such things….

[William] Well, I just wanted to check in and see how you are doing. The one thing we never talked about, or even thought about, really, when you got the scholarship to Blackwell was how much less time you’d be spending with Max now. I know it’s only been a couple of weeks but I remember it was a tough year for you two after you graduated elementary and went on to Middle School. Different busses, not being able to have lunch together, all of that.

[Chloe] Yeah, but then she graduated Elementary and joined me at Neah-Kah-Nie Middle School and everything was fine again. Next year she’ll join me at Blackwell. We just have to work through this year again like we did then.

[Bongo] Meow!

[William] That’s just it sweetheart. I...I don’t think Max will be joining you at Blackwell next year. We were lucky to get your scholarship, and your grades were excellent. I’m only trying to be realistic and manage your expectations for what will likely happen, because the chances of Max getting a scholarship to Blackwell are slim to none. I mean, if she was a track star, swim star or was good at some other kind of sports then maybe.

[Chloe] Heh.

[William] What is it?

[Chloe] I was just thinking, if only they had some sort of photography scholarship, she’d already have her foot in the door….

[William] You’re right, she would. Who knows, maybe someday they will.

[Chloe] I’ll probably have already graduated by then anyway…

[William] Listen, I’m sorry to be a downer but you needed a dose of reality. Especially since I know Bongo hasn’t been fed today because his food bowl isn’t even out.

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] But that’s not..!

[William] Which means, you were so excited to be back with Max today that you either forgot about him completely or ignored him.

[Chloe] Dad, I..

[William] You know your mother and I love Max as if she were one of our own, but sometimes the way the two of you are together, it’s as if the rest of the world doesn’t matter to you, especially now when you both have to spend so much time apart. I need you to get to grips with the fact that the world doesn’t work that way. Even if you can ignore the world for a time, the world won’t ignore you, and it can’t be like this every time you and Max get together. Do you understand what I’m saying? It’s not sustainable and it’s not healthy and the sooner you come to terms with that the better off you’ll be. The better off you’ll both be.

[Chloe] I get it. I do…

[William] I wasn’t planning to have this conversation today, especially without your Mother here yet, but I mean c’mon, just look at that little face…..

[Bongo] Meow!

[Chloe] I’m sorry Bongo.

[William] It’s alright. I’ll take care of feeding him. Come here and give your Dad a hug, then get back to Max and enjoy the rest of your time together this evening. We’ll call you both down when it’s time for dinner, and I’ll drop her home around….8pm.

[Chloe] ……..

[William] 9pm.

[Chloe] Thanks Dad!

[Bongo] Meow!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end this little experiment/diversion here at 2 chapters, folks. It was interesting to try to touch on wider tween Chloe and Max issues prior to the events of Farewell taking place, using her relationship with Bongo as a springboard, but it's kind of meh. Like I said, it was an experiment and I'm happy enough with how it turned out, I suppose.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you like, and leave a comment if you like or hate!

**Author's Note:**

> * Please comment if you get this reference. No, I don't really think this is something Tween Chloe would say, but I have said it to my own cat at feeding time, so here it is.
> 
> Don't forget to leave comments if you like or hate, or kudos if you like and haven't already.


End file.
